The start
by Mischievoustaser
Summary: June has been cursed. Luckily there's a mischievous God that's interested in June and her powers and is willing to help her control it as long as he gets something in return of course. Will they end up trusting each other or killing each other? This is only the start. This is my first fanfiction so please correct me on any spelling or grammar mistakes. Also for A level!
1. Chapter 1

June awakens from her deep slumber, wondering how she got in this dark, cold, cave like room. She lifts herself up off the cold stone floor and wanders towards the large gap in the wall, June slips through the gap shivering and wanders down the long narrow passage then cautiously in to an open room.

June looks around the room curious to see what she will find, she notices a dagger on an old wooden desk against the wall with a dark green cape next to it. June edges towards it looking behind her every time she took a step towards the desk, finally she picks up the cape and inspects it. It had a tear on the front and a blood stain on the collar, June drops the cape in shock and takes a step back. Slowly she reaches for the dagger, it was quite heavy, silver and had a green pattern from the handle to the sharp tip. June carefully hides it underneath her jacket making sure not to cut herself.

"I don't think you should do that" said a deep voice.

Startled, June turns around and see's a tall, slim figure leaning against the entrance of the room. She decides to be brave and takes a few more steps, as June gets closer she can start the see the features on the figures face. It was a man, probably around his mid-thirties with a long face and a strong jaw. His eyes were a mixture of green and blue. His skin was pale, in the torch's light it almost seemed blue. His hair was black, long and stuck out in odd places at the bottom, making him look menacing. He was wearing tight black pants which looked like they were cutting off the circulation and a long dark green tunic with a black leather strip going across his chest. He was tall for a normal man, he looked about 6 foot or taller, he walks until he reaches the center of the room towering over June.

He looks down at June and continues to stare at her. June's heart starts to race, her palms start to sweat. He notices and after a few more seconds of staring, he walks over to a chair and sits down.

"You can sit down you know, I'm not going to hurt you" he said with a bored expression on his face.

June looks around for a chair.

"There aren't any though" she replies shaking.

He sighs then with a flick of his wrist, a wooden chair forms behind June. June jumps back and then looks at the strange man opposite her.

"Who are you? How am i here? What do you want?" June shouts.

The strange man stands up and with another flick of his wrist, the chairs were gone and so was the room. June takes steps back until her back hits the wall, scared she runs towards the exit. The exit disappears, leaving June and the strange man alone in a pitch black room. Lights form on the walls and once again the strange man is in front of June, looking down at her.

" I am Malum and I'm here for you June, you have potential so i decided to come see how good they say you are" Malum answered with a slight smile on his face.

"How good i am at what? Who are they?" asked June slightly confused at the situation.

Malum starts to circle June like a predator circles their prey. He starts to chuckle, a deep sinister chuckle. June reaches in to her jacket and grips the handle of the dagger.

"Magic of course, how else can you explain all the incidents that have happened to you in your life? All the objects you moved with just a flick of your wrist, even a twitch of your eye. surely you didn't think that that was normal did you?" Malum said as he got closer.

June pulls out the dagger just as Malum is close enough and presses the edge of the blade to the center of his neck.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, trying to manipulate me and scare me. It won't work Malum" June hisses as she presses the blade further in to his neck.

Malum's hand shot up and griped June's wrist then slightly twisted it, sending a sharp pain from her wrist to her shoulder. June fell to the floor in agony, slowly making her towards the wall trying to get away from Malum.

Malum glanced at June and started to mutter underneath his breath. June watched as Malum's right hand started to glow green, he strided towards June and then gently placed his hand upon her shoulder still muttering.

After a while Malum stopped muttering and lifted his hand off June's shoulder. An archway appeared at the entrance and Malum walked through it, disappearing in to the dark night.

June glanced down at her arm, the pain had stopped and now she was alone in the room. Scared and cold she decided to put on the green cape. June looked down at the cape, closed her eyes and then imagined a cloak. When she opened her eyes, the cape was gone and in its place was a thick green cloak with a hood. June pulled the hood over her messy brown hair and then went through the archway to find where Malum disappeared,wondering if he could really help her with the problem she is facing.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a few days since I've posted another chapter but i have been working hard on the story line/plot! I hope you enjoy it! And leave reviews on what you think of the story or chapter so far and how i could improve it!

Thank you!

Chapter 2

June went through the archway in to the dark night, looking around trying to search for Malum. She heard movement behind her and quickly turned around, June couldn't see anything in the dark so she decided to close her eyes and focus on her thoughts of Malum. Wondering where he was and how he had gotten so far already. June opened her eyes and was greeted with cold blue ones. Malum continued to stare at June until a chuckle erupted from his chest.

"You're stronger than I thought" Malum said whilst tossing a ball of fire from hand to hand.

June glanced at Malum for a second then continued to stare at the ball of fire. She lifted her hand and brought it closer to her chest and the ball of fire transferred from Malum's hand to hers. With a swish of her hands, the ball of fire was replaced with a ball of ice. June felt Malum's eye's on her as she placed with the ice ball, changing it to different sizes and shapes.

"You're quite calm for someone who was pressing a dagger to my throat just moments ago" Malum paused "Does your magic calm you down?" Malum asked as he took a few steps towards June.

June looked up at Malum after forgetting that he was there, then slowly she lifted her hand and closed her eyes. Malum watched as the dark forest started to fill with snowflakes floating down from the sky, slowly making a thin sheet of snow on the ground. He walks towards June until he's close enough then gently grasps her small delicate hand in to his own. June freezes, too scared to move her hand so she decides to look at Malum's face instead, suddenly she realizes that his skin is changing. Turning blue in fact. Little white marks, almost like carved patterns appeared on his skin. June continued to watch Malum as he stood still with his eyes closed. June's hand reached forwards until it made contact with Malum's face, Malum's eyes shot open then froze as soon as he realized what he had shown her.

"Don't ever touch me again, do you understand?!" Malum growled.

As he stepped backwards his skin changed back and so did his cold stone eyes. June shook with anger, furious that he thought he could control her, demand her. She continued to glare at Malum ready to knock him off his feet, June's hand went to her hair and pushed it out of the way. Then without thinking, she pushed her hand out in front of her. But nothing happened.

"I don't understand, this should work! It always works!" June stared down at her hands concerned and scared.

"You are beneath me, you stupid mortal, I am far greater and much older than you. Do you think I wouldn't know how to stop your magic for a moment?" Malum spat.

June stepped forward until she was only a few centimeters away from Malum's chin and looked up in disgust, shaking in anger.

"You know what Malum? I don't need you, you horrible little fuck. I can find my way out of this fucking forest without you, so why don't you fuck off and find someone else to torment? Oh and while you're at it, why don't you kiss my arse too; because if you carry on disrespecting me and treating me like shit, you'll be on the floor and then you'll be beneath me" Threatened June.

June then stormed off into the forest leaving behind a trail of burnt grass and a shocked God.

June wandered through the forest until she found a waterfall with a small lake at the bottom of it. Curious, she stepped closer to the edge, looking down at the water flowing in to the lake and wondering what was moving down there. June realized it was a small child like figure in the water and decided to observe it. It swam and then floated to the surface, it turned around and waved at June so she decided to wave back, wondering how the child managed to stay under water for so long.

June stepped in to the water at the edge of the waterfall and then slowly knelt down so that her hands were in the water, carefully she stood back up with her hands raised in front of her, leaned backwards and then threw her body and hands forwards. June watched in amazement as the water from the waterfall transferred into a path directly down to the child below. She ran to the child, grinning to herself, pleased that her powers had already been improved.

"What are you doing here all by yourself, kid?" June asked as she reached him.

The child didn't say anything, instead just turned around then smirked. June stepped back, horrified by what was happening to the child's face. It was slowly changing, suddenly starting to look like Malum. Then the body also started to change, getting taller and bulkier. Finally the disguise was gone and Malum was there once again leaning against a tree laughing.

"You should have seen your face, you looked so scared!" Malum laughed as he tried to catch his breath. "You're such a stupid little girl!"

"That's not funny, you prick!" June shouted as she walked towards him, pushing him out of the way so that she could get to the path.

June realized that Malum was following, but continued to follow the path that eventually led her back to the archway she first came out of. June turned to face Malum with a serious face and crossed her arms.

"Take me home now" she demanded, staring into Malum's cold eyes.

"No, you'll stay here until I let you go" said Malum calmly.

"You can't just keep me here, let me go or I'll do it myself" June spat, tapping her foot whilst trying to calm down.

Malum remained silent but he stared at her smirking, challenging her, he then sat down and watched as June tried to find a way home. Knowing that she would never find a way without him and although he didn't want to admit it, knowing that she would give in eventually and plead and beg for his help, made him shiver with excitement.

June tried for what seemed like hours, closing her eyes and focusing on her home, her friends, her family but nothing happened. She glanced at Malum quickly and noticed that he was playing with a long staff. Wielding it and making a stone at the top of the staff glow blue. June suddenly felt drawn to it, to it's power. She lifted her hand and watched as the staff flew from Malum's hand to her own. Malum stood up and within a few seconds, had June by the throat against the wall, his eyes slowly turning blood-red and skin turning blue.

"You need to learn who you're dealing with, you pathetic mortal!" Malum spat as he tightened his grip on June's throat.

Gasping for air, June lifted her hand and placed it on Malum's face then closed her eyes, she could feel all the power flowing through his veins, she could see all his memories and felt all the emotions Malum had felt since he was a child.

Malum dropped June on to the floor, his eyes went cold once again and his skin changed back to being pale, he looked at June in shock, trying to figure out how she did it, how she got in to his mind.

June sat still against the wall trying to regain her strength and breath, trying to work out how she recognized Malum. She looked up and observed Malum from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, she recalled something familiar about him. Suddenly it hit her.

"Your name isn't Malum is it?" June asked quietly.

Malum glanced at June.

"No," Malum paused "it isn't".

"What's your name then?" June asked, still sounding like a nervous child.

"You know what it is mortal" Malum said as he sat down next to June then looked at her.

June flashed Malum a weak smile.

"I wish I didn't," she paused "is it true? About what you are?"

Malum stood back up and focused, letting June see his monstrous form once more. He froze up as June touched his hand and placed it in her own. Turning him around she smiled at him.

"You're not a monster Loki, you could be a good man if you tried" June ensured whilst still smiling.

Loki looked at June in confusion than jerked his hand out of hers. He brought his hand up and then swished it to the side, forming some sort of passage.

"This will take you home, I hope to never see you again you pathetic mortal" Loki hissed.

June's eyes widened as she watched Loki vanish from sight, leaving her all alone in the dark again, confused as to why she ever bothered helping him. June stood at the entrance of the passage and then stepped through it, vanishing from the dark woods.

Loki watched as June went through the passage, annoyed at how low he had scooped to just get the mortals attention. Silently he closed his eyes and then vanished. deciding to go home before continuing his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple of days June went back in to her daily routine, trying to forget about the confusing yet surprisingly helpful God (if that's what you want to call him). June woke up at 7:00am, the usual time to get up and went in to the bathroom to get dressed then went downstairs to get her breakfast. June was greeted by the usual 'hello' from her mum (a cup of tea with toast) then whilst she was eating her toast, she was greeted by the usual 'hello' from her little brother (running in and jumping on her lap, almost knocking over her cup of tea). John was a little ball of sunshine, always smiling and laughing, always putting June in a good mood as soon as he came in to the room to show her what he has created or to just tell her about what he did today. Either way, he was the most important person to her (alongside her mum of course).

It was strange how no one asked where June had been, but apparently she had only been gone for three hours. It felt a lot longer to her but she brushed it off, picked up her bag, said bye to her mum and John then walked to school.

When she got there she was instantly on the floor, well not exactly but it did feel like that whenever Elizabeth (Ellie) hugged her. After a few seconds of processing what had happened June got up and dusted off her Jeans then went to class with Ellie talking about the usual things, hair dye, anime and celebrities that we could never have because they are A) too old for us and B) don't know we exist.

"I'm pretty sure I heard we have a new art teacher" Ellie stated as we sat down.

June sighed "Well let's just hope they are better than the substitute one we've had for a few weeks now, we're not getting anywhere with our work"

Ellie nodded in agreement then went to her drawer to collect her work and set it out in front of her, getting to work. Whilst June just sat there for a moment looking at her hands, curious to find out what she could do with her magic today. She focused on a piece of Ellie's art work and lifted her hand, slowly lifting it up. June turned around bringing the art work with her but her eyes locked with cold blue ones dropped the art work in shock.

Loki was standing there, wearing a suit whilst balancing a cup of tea on top of his folders, he nodded at June smirking then set his things down and turned to the rest of the class.

"Hello my name is Mr Green but you can call me Luke, I am your new art teacher," Loki paused and turned to June smirking "and I hope we all get along"

June glared at Loki, clenching her fists. A window behind her shattered and the glass went all over the tables but June didn't notice, all she wanted to do was ring his neck and kick the shit out of him.

"Are you okay June?" Ellie asked as she started picking glass up off the floor.

June looked down at Ellie, breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah I'm fine" June assured, standing up to help Ellie.

"June, is it? Can I speak to you outside please?" Loki asked whilst walking through the door in to the corridor.

June got up calmly and walked behind Loki, closing the door behind her. She turned around to look at him and crossed her arms.

"Now you're probably wondering why I'm -"

Within seconds Loki was on the floor, clutching his nose whilst blood was running down his face on to his shirt, with June glaring at him.

"No I'm not wondering why you're here, in fact I don't care so don't try to tell me again, you complete arsehole!" June hissed.

She then turned around and stormed back in to the classroom, deciding not to do any work. Instead June pulled out a piece of chocolate cake and ate it angrily whilst Ellie continued to stare at Loki then back at June.

At the end of the first lesson, June packed up her work quickly and practically ran out of the classroom to get away from him. Ellie came running down the corridor shouting June's name but June continued to run until she was out of the school building and on the field.

Gasping for air, she finally stopped at an old tree. Examining it to see if it was stable, June decided to climb it but when she got there she realised there was already somebody up there. Loki of course. Deciding to give up, June sat down in the small space next to him and remained silent for a while.

"I'm sorry"

Loki looked at June shocked but instantly masked it with a smirk.

"You are forgiven mortal"

" I do have a name you know, and so far you've only used it once since we've met" June stated as she rolled her eyes.

"That is true, however I much prefer 'mortal'" Loki confirmed as he pulled out a book.

June glanced at the title of the book and started to laugh, Loki looked at June confused.

"What's so funny mortal?" Loki questioned.

"That book is about you!" June replied, gasping for air.

"Yes, what's so amusing about that?" Loki asked angrily.

June continued laughing, trying to catch her breath.

"Well how much do you love yourself to read a book about you?" June asked.

Loki glanced at June then back at the book.

"Have you not read this book? There's many reasons why you should love me such as my charming smile, my dashing good looks and my amazing eyes"

June stopped laughing and looked at Loki, blinking a few times then continued laughing.

"Oh yeah? and who told you that? your mother?"

Loki stopped laughing "My mother is dead" he stated.

He then climbed down the tree and walked towards the school with his head down and his fists clenched whilst June sat in shock.

When the bell rang, June climbed down the tree and went back to art class, remaining silent for the rest of the lesson and feeling guilty for what she said.

Just as the lesson ended and everyone was tidying away, Loki walked over to June and Ellie.

"June please stay behind after class, we need to talk about your work progress" he explained.

June looked at Ellie then sighed.

"It's fine, I'll just meet up with you at science" Ellie said.

As soon as Ellie was gone, Loki shut the door, closed the blinds and transformed back in to his armour. Looking at Ellie smirking, Loki pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her typing his fingers on her art folder.

"Now there's something we need to discuss, mortal"


	4. Chapter 4

"What do we have to discuss?" June asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor, arms crossed.

"Your power of course," Loki replied rolling his eyes " I don't understand what's so fascinating about your race. You're all boring and weak"

June laughed "If we're so boring and weak, why are you even here?"

Loki looked at June confused "I never said you, mortal"

June stopped laughing and stared at Loki "You said my race though, humans live on Earth and I'm human. Even if I perform magic, I'm still human Loki"

Moving closer to June, Loki grabbed her wrist smirking "We shall see"

June looked up at Loki confused then noticed a swirl of green smoke surrounding them, she tried to pull her hand out of Loki's grasp but couldn't move. It was like he had stuck her to the floor. June closed her eyes and focused but she still couldn't move. It was no use, he was far more advanced than her, her magic probably looked like child's play to him.

"Keep close to me and don't let go unless you want to be lost" Loki commanded as he gripped her wrists.

June stopped trying to get out of Loki's grasp and closed her eyes, breathing in and out trying to calm her nerves down as the rest of the green smoke engulfed them.

June clung to Loki as she felt a sudden flying-like force rush through her body, she could barely hear Loki's laughter over the sound of her pounding heart but still managed to smack him on the chest, obviously not his head since June would have to go on a chair to even reach Loki's chin. Suddenly they stopped moving and June opened her eyes.

"Welcome to Asgard, mortal" Loki said smirking whilst gesturing towards the walls and beyond them.

June continued staring at Asgard, it was far more beautiful and magical than she thought it would have been. From where she was standing, June could see a large, gold palace with little buildings surrounding it.

"So where do you live?"June asked Loki whilst still staring at Asgard.

Loki came up behind June and bent down so that he was at her height then pointed at the palace " I live there, I am a prince and one day I'll be the rightful king of Asgard" he said proudly.

June didn't question Loki, instead she put her arms at the side of her and then pushed them out in front of her, forming a bridge. June turned to Loki.

"Shall we?" June asked.

Loki looked back at June smirking then held out his hand for her to take hold of "We shall" Loki answered.

June rolled her eyes then walked past Loki across the bridge, reaching a path which led in to the fighting grounds. Loki pulled June away from the entrance and started trying to pull her in to a tunnel. June ripped her arm from Loki's grasp.

"What are you doing? Why can't we go through that way?" June questioned angrily.

Loki grabbed June's arm again. Twisting it so she wouldn't try to move.

"We are doing this my way mortal, do you understand?" Loki asked snarling.

"I..I understand.." June answered shaking, staring at the floor so she wouldn't have to look in to Loki's eyes.

June kept her eyes on the ground as she brushed past Loki and went in to the tunnel with Loki walking close behind.

After a while of none stop walking, they came to a solid oak door. Loki leaned over June's arm and pushed it open. June stepped inside and saw a bed, a bookshelf. She went to another door and pushed it open. Inside was a large bath with a sink and a toilet.

Loki glanced at June then lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt a dip in the mattress and opened his eyes to see June sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at an old book with frayed edges.

June carefully opened the book, observing the pictures and writing, she looked at the back of the front page, it read:

Loki,

If you ever need me, I will be here.

love,

Mother

June started to read the introduction of the book but it was blasted out of her hands and in to the wall. June jumped away scared, turning around to come face to face with Loki's fury, She took a few steps back until her back hit the wall. June raised her left hand and swiped it from one side of her body to another, forming a shield to protect herself from Loki.

Loki was impressed by June's abilities and power but this was something his mother taught him when he was a child. His mother taught him everything he knew today, she was a powerful sorcerer but she was also the Queen of Asgard. But now she's dead. The queen died fighting Malekith, an old enemy. Loki had lost the only person who had ever meant anything to him.

Loki walked closer to June then bent down so he was face to face with her, their noses were touching. He lifted his hand and placed it upon June's cheek, stroking it slowly.

Looking into Loki's eyes and shaking, June tried to calm down by breathing in and out through her nose but she couldn't. Loki's touch was cold and menacing, almost patronizing. June closed her eyes and grabbed Loki's hand, opening her eyes again she could see the shock in his eyes. She looked down at their hands, the magic in his veins was trying to link with her magic.

"What is it you're not telling me?" June asked quietly.

Loki stepped back, looking at the ground with his hands behind his back, glancing back up and sighing. He sat down on the floor at the bottom of the bed, his hands linked with his head resting on them.

"My mother told me..before she died..that I had to find someone. Someone who could keep my magic balanced, she gave me clues in the past but never told me who it was. She wanted me to find them myself..." Loki stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair.

June glanced down at Loki then slid down the wall.

"..Is that me? The person who will keep your magic balanced?" June asked, regretting it straight away.

Loki raised his head, his eyes locking with June's nodding.

"Yes..it's you " Loki said quietly.

June stared down at the floor, a tear escaped her eye. June was scared, terrified in fact, what if she can't balance Loki's magic, what if he's wrong? June and Loki stayed in the same place and posture for a few hours, no talking, just silence. A painful silence.

Finally June lifted her head to look at Loki, he was still in the same position but he was shaking. June focused more and realized there were tears streaming down his face, falling off his chin and on to his lap. She decided to do what she did with John, June sat down in front of Loki and gently grasped his chin in her hand, slowly bringing it up and smiling at Loki, he looked shocked through his teary eyes.

"I don't want to die" Loki croaked.

June grasped both of his hands in her own, rubbing them and still looking in to his eyes.

"And you wont, I'll stay with you" June reassured him.

June let go of Loki's hands and sat down next to him, resting against the bed. Carefully she took hold of Loki's arms and pulled him closer to her until his head was resting on her lap whilst June stroked his face, played with his hair and held his hand.

After an hour, June looked down and saw that Loki has fallen asleep, he looked so peaceful, so child-like. June knew she couldn't lift him with her arms so she pressed her hands on Loki's chest and brought them up, bringing Loki with them. June carefully placed him in bed and put the duvet over him, then she went around to the other side and slipped in, falling asleep soon after with his hand clasped in her shaking one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June awoken from the deep sleep confused, she glanced around the room and couldn't see anything familiar. She felt something shift next to her and then heard a grunt, turning around June realized it was Loki behind that messy mop of black hair. After realizing she was in bed with him, she threw the covers back and jumped out of the bed. Blushing and embarrassed, June walked over to the mirror to fix her hair whilst avoiding eye contact.

After realizing June was trying to avoid any eye contact or conversation with him, he decided to go into the bathroom for a bath. As Loki walked past June he turned around smirking.

"You can join me, you are more than welcome to"

June froze, too startled to move and too scared to speak. Instead she turned around and walked out on to the balcony trying to process what just happened. June looked down at the buildings in the realm and noticed there were many families too. She spotted a little boy, reminding her of John.

"Still too scared to stay in here with me mortal?" teased Loki.

June turned around ready to say something but instead froze up.

"Put some fucking clothes on, you dick!" June screamed as she covered her eyes after seeing his naked body.

Loki laughed and walked closer.

"Why mortal? I am a God, you should be grateful, in fact you should feel privileged"

June turned back around laughing.

"Privileged my arse! It's like a curled up shrimp!"

Loki moved closer to June up her back hit the balcony rail and bent down until his mouth was next to her ear.

"A curled up shrimp, why don't you look again?" Loki challenged.

June remained silent, staring at the floor.

"I thought not" Loki whispered.

June ducked underneath his arm and ran in to the bathroom, locking it straight away. She looked around the bathroom and saw a robe and a few towels so decided to take a bath. June turned on the taps and watched as the bath filled up with water and rose petals. Stepping into it, she relaxed instantly and closed her eyes.

A loud bang on the bathroom door brought June back in to the bathroom, she stood up fast, making the water tip over the edges.

"How long does it take to have a bath mortal?! Hurry up or I'll come in there!" Loki threatened whilst banging on the door.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming out now!" June shouted frustrated.

She slipped in to the robe, making sure to tie it and put her hair in a towel. June unlocked the door and slipped out of the bathroom into the bedroom. Noticing Loki was laying on the bed reading a book, she decided to be brave and untied her robe, dropping it to the floor then walking over to the dresser to find a set of clothing. June felt Loki's stare burn into the back of her head, slowly travelling down her body then back up.

June slipped into a pair of loose pants and a dress shirt that was far too big for her. Walking to the bookshelf, she browsed through the collection. Finally deciding on a book, June walked over to the bed and climbed on to it, laying on a pillow propped against the headboard with her body stretched across the bed.

"Nice little show mortal" Loki said smirked.

June smiled.

"Thanks" she said calmly.

"You could have done better though" he teased.

June turned the page of the book and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How?" June asked.

Loki moved across the bed until he put his arm around June's shoulder, leaning in smirking.

"Well you could have kept your robe on" Loki replied.

Loki then went back to his side, leaving June to feel stupid and embarrassed.

After a while of reading, June got up and realized Loki wasn't there anymore. Wondering where he went, she decided to leave the room and walk through the tunnel again which led her into a different room this time. The room was filled with books, scrolls and other strange artifacts which she had never seen before but decided to look around anyway. On the walls were paintings, there was a large one above the mantelpiece, it looked like a family. There was a man and woman, the man had an eye patch, dark blonde hair and wore gold robes. The mother had long wavy blonde hair and wore blue robes, there were also two young children too, they were both boys but one had blonde hair with red robes and the other boy had black hair with black robes. The only difference between these two boys were that the one with the blonde hair was smiling but the other boy wasn't, in fact he looked quite miserable.

"You shouldn't be in here"

June turned around and saw Loki standing there with a set of clothes and a few books.

"Sorry, it kinda..just appeared" June explained smiling.

Loki looked at June for a moment then turned around and walked back down the hall. June realized he had gone so decided to follow him. At the end of the hall, they were back in the bedroom. Loki lay out the clothes on the bed and put the books on the dresser.

"Put these clothes on and read these books, come to me when you've finished them and I'll give you a few more" Loki said as he lay down on the bed.

June picked up the books, examining them then looked at the clothes, she picked up a pair of tight black pants, a green shirt and a black corset.

"Why can't I wear comfortable clothes? These will squeeze me to death!" June said sitting down.

Loki rolled his eyes then sat up.

"Because, mortal these clothes are used to control your magic. Trust me, this is the easy way" Loki answered.

June stared at Loki then back at the clothes, deciding to give up, she picked up the clothes and went it to the bathroom.

Finally after getting in to the clothes and being able to move, June came out the bathroom and picked up the books. Loki was gone again but there was an entrance leading in to June's bedroom, back in Midgard (Earth) so without hesitation she went through the door and left Loki behind for the second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June stepped into her room and placed the books on her dresser, as soon as she lay down on her bed the phone rang. Sighing and then getting out of bed, June picked up the phone.

"Hello?" June said.

"Where have you been? You were meant to meet me at science!" Ellie bellowed.

June signed.

"I had to do something, I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep, I'll see you on Monday" June explained.

June put down the phone, struggled to get off her clothes and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

June felt something touch her, she opened her eyes scared and worried. She sat up and realized she wasn't in her bed anymore, she was black room. There wasn't any windows or doors, there wasn't even any lights but somehow she could see everything. She saw someone sitting on a chair across the room.

"Loki? Is that you?" June asked scared.

The figure stood up and pulled the hood down. It was a woman. She walked closer to June but June stood up and moved further away. The woman smiled and held out her hand.

"I didn't bring you here to hurt you June. I came here to say thank you" the woman explained.

June glanced down at the woman's hand then looked back up at her face.

"Thank me? For what?" June asked confused.

The woman's smiled widened.

"For agreeing to help my son of course" she answered.

June's eyes widened with shock.

"You're Loki's mother? But he told me that you were...gone" June replied.

The woman's smile faded and she looked at the floor.

"I am gone dear..but that doesn't mean I still can't check up on Loki. My name is Frigga, I was the former Queen of Asgard" Frigga explained.

June took hold of Frigga's hand and smiled.

"Loki adored you, you were the only one who truly cared about him" June said smiling.

Frigga's eyes filled with tears and she laughed.

"Of course I care about him, he's my child" Frigga explained.

June continued to smile at Frigga to comfort.

Suddenly June felt as if someone was trying to pull her away from Frigga. She tried to keep hold of Frigga's hand, but Frigga let go and smiled as June flew up and through the ceiling and disappeared.

June woke up in her bedroom in her bed, she turned on her side to switch on the light but someone was already standing there. Scared and half awake, June screamed and scrambled off her bed and fell on to the floor. She heard the person laughing, after realizing who it was, June stood up.

"That wasn't funny! You could've been a murderer!" June hissed as she rubbed the bruise on her elbow.

Loki sat down on the edge of the bed still laughing.

"It was funny and I am murderer, It's in my nature" Loki explained between trying to breath.

June rolled eyes and went over to the bathroom.

"Ergh whatever Loki" June said as she slammed the door.

June was in the shower for a while before realizing she had forgotten her clothes, underwear and bra. She stepped out of the shower, put her hair up in a towel and wrapped another towel around her body. June opened the door and hoped that Loki wasn't still in her room, that would be embarrassing and would probably give him the wrong ideas. Luckily Loki wasn't in there anymore but the clothes he gave her to control and balance her magic was on her bed, along with a pair of black leather gloves and boots.

As soon as June had finished complaining and put them on, she disappeared to a cold, icy area that she didn't know.

"Finally mortal, I've been waiting for over an hour" Loki complained.

"Well what are we doing here?" June asked as she looked around, all she could see was ice and snow.

"This is just a training ground that I used to come to as a child with my mother. She taught me a lot here" Loki explained.

Feeling uncomfortable on the situation, June shifted from foot to foot. Hoping Loki wouldn't notice.

However he did.

"What is it mortal?" Loki asked.

June stared at the floor.

"Um..well I had a dream..well more like a visit from someone last night"June said quickly.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes? do get on with it" Loki demanded.

June tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It..it was your mother Loki" June said quickly.

Loki froze and stared at June. June was scared, she didn't know what to do.

"She said thank you to me, for agreeing to help you Loki. She said that she's cares a lot about you" June continued to say.

Loki started shaking, June noticed that tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. She walked until she was in front of him then wrapped her arms around Loki and held him until he stopped crying.

After he finished crying, Loki pushed June away and walked off. Angry June ran to catch up with him.

"Hey! You can't just leave me there! I could've died!" June shouted as she caught up to Loki.

Loki sneered but carried on walking, ignoring June.

"Loki! Stop ignoring me, I'm talking to you! Hey!" June took hold of Loki's arm and spun him around to face her. "What's your problem you dickless chipmunk?!"

Loki stared at June for a moment then pushed her into a wall. Slamming his hands down on either side of June's head, Loki snarled.

"My problem is you, you stupid mortal! I am only doing this to keep my magic balanced but If you carry on being annoyed I will kill you. Do you understand?" Loki whispered.

June stared up at Loki, shocked and afraid. But instead of saying anything, she leaned up and placed her lips softly onto Loki's. Loki froze up then June realized it was a mistake. Embarrassed and blushing, June ducked underneath Loki's arm and ran away from him.

June stopped running as soon as she was out of breath, which wasn't far considering she never really exercised. She came across a little cave and went inside. After a while of shivering and teeth chattering, June decided to go out and collect some wood and leaves even though there probably wasn't any. As she walked out of the cave, she saw Loki standing there, staring at her. June froze and backed away.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? I don't know what -"

June was silenced with Loki's lips on hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. Loki picked June up and pushed her against the wall whilst deepening the kiss, she brushed her hands through his hair pulling him even closer.

They both gasped for air and Loki put June back onto the floor and ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's get out of here" Loki said.

June fixed her hair and flattened her clothes down, blushing and out of breath.

"Yeah, sure" June agreed.

They continued walking until they were finally back to where they started. Loki held out his and June took it, pulling her close to his body then teleported them back into June's bedroom. June climbed into bed and Loki joined her, together they finally fell asleep.

Unaware of him watching both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

June woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and sausage and wandered into the kitchen to find her mother May there with Loki no where in sight. June sat down and piled bacon, eggs and sausage on to her plate.

"I'm going Christmas shopping today love so do you want to come with me?" May asked whilst washing the dishes.

"I think I'm just gonna stay in today mum, I might come join you later though" June said.

After June finished eating, she washed her plate then went into the bathroom and got into the shower. She got out the shower and went into her room, took off the towels and climbed back into bed. June pulled out her laptop from underneath her bed and selected a movie to watch.

A few hours later June started to drift off to sleep, thinking about Loki.

June looked around but all she could see was black walls. She didn't know where she was.

"Loki?" June shouted.

All she could hear was the echo of her own voice.

June noticed a candle on the wall and lit it to see where she was going, then picked the candle up by the candle holder and started to walk down the hall cautiously. She noticed a door at the end of the room with a figure standing next to it, June lifted the candle up to get a better view.

Loki was leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Took you long enough" Loki said.

June rolled her eyes and walked past Loki, through the door. She continued walking until she was outside. The ground was covered in snow and the tree's had snow falling on top.

June turned to Loki confused.

"Am I dreaming?" June asked.

"Yes" Loki replied.

Loki walked past June and jumped off the edge into a freezing cold lake.

June ran to the edge and looked down, but there was no lake. She looked around trying to find Loki but couldn't see him.

"Loki, where are you?" June shouted.

"I'm here" Loki replied.

June jumped and turned around, eager to wake up from this dream.

"I'm tired, I want to wake up"

Loki's face dropped.

"Why? You've only just got here" he questioned moving closer.

"Because I have school work to do, I don't have time for bullshit" June snapped.

Loki face hardened then opened the door. Without a word exchanged, June went through the door slamming it behind her.

June woke up angry and frustrated, she decided to get dressed and went to the shop. Finally after 2 hours of browsing and trying to carry a bag full of chocolate and ice cream, June got home and went straight to her bedroom to put on a movie and to spend the night eating her feelings. She didn't understand why she was so angry at Loki, maybe she wasn't in the mood for his games today. June heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Love, are you okay?" April asked.

"Yeah I'm fine mum, just a bit tired" June replied.

April opened the door and walked through with a tray with chips and a huge cheeseburger. She placed it on the end of June's bed then smiled as she was walking out.

June watched as her mum went out the door closing it behind her. She got up with her tray and went outside to her balcony, eating it and watching the day go to-night.

June went back inside after a while, put her tray in the kitchen then went back into her room to finish some homework. She decided to do art work, the homework was to create something beautiful. June sat for a while trying to think of something beautiful but all she could think about was Loki, that arsehole has been a nuisance even since they meet. June suddenly had an idea, she got to work sketching and painting.

Finally at 12 am June finished and went to sleep smiling, excited for art on Monday.

The rest of the weekend went by fast and soon enough, Monday afternoon came quick. June got to art with Ellie and set up her work area then helped Ellie with her work.

Loki strolled through shortly after, smirking at everyone.

"Get the homework I set you out" Loki demanded as he started to look at the students work. He told most of them how to improve it and what to use next time, he got to Ellie's piece.

"What is this?" Loki asked.

Ellie started to shake.

"Oh..it's a dragon sir" Ellie answered.

Loki started laughing.

"You call this a dragon? I've seen a child do better" he said.

Ellie looked down embarrassed and upset.

June stood up shaking.

"You don't have to be such a dick you know, its obvious that she put a lot of effort into this piece so why don't you get that stick out of your arse and try to be a good teacher" June snapped.

The whole classroom was silent as Loki looked down at June angry.

"Detention after school tonight, come here at the end of the day" Loki demanded as he walked back to his desk.

June sighed and sat back down. For the rest of the lesson June kept her head on her desk trying not to cry.

When the bell rang, June packed up and left her homework on the table for Loki to look at.

June really didn't want to go to detention but she knew Loki would find her if she didn't. She opened the art door and saw Loki looking at her art piece. She walked through the door and waited for Loki to notice her.

"I never thought this would be your idea of beautiful" Loki said softly.

June walked over to Loki and sat down, examining the art piece smiling. It was a painting of them together. June was skating on ice she was creating in midair whilst Loki was in his true form looking at her whilst skating backwards. There was snow falling around them and on to the ground, the trees and bushes were covered. That's what beautiful is to June.

"Well it is" June replied smiling.

For the rest of the detention, June and Loki made the picture come to life, both of them watching themselves laughing and smiling on the ice. For once being completely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school work and revision! I will try and update more now that it's almost the Christmas holidays though!

Chapter 8

June woke up the next morning smiling, remembering the night before. She stretched and climbed out of bed, walking over to her wardrobe she noticed a note on the mirror.

Thank you

June kept reading the note until it finally hit her. It was from Loki. She glanced at the clock, it was only 7:20 meaning she had enough time to have a shower. June grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom, climbed in to the shower and turned it on still thinking about him.

On the way to school, June kept her hands in her pockets and head down, she still didn't trust her powers.

"Junneeee" Ellie said down June's ear.

June jumped away "You scared the shit out of me" She exclaimed.

"Soo what happened in detention?" Ellie asked smirking whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

June stared at Ellie trying not to blush "Nothing happened okay?" June then walked fast in to school with Ellie trying to catch up laughing.

The next few weeks flew by fast and June and Loki had gotten even closer to the point where they would spend every day together. It was now December and only a few days until Christmas day now. June and Loki would normally be in their usual position, laying on the floor in her bedroom practicing magic.

June had learned so much and was now able to control her magic whilst Loki was with her. She felt normal now and that made her so happy. Loki would be patient and calm surprisingly. It was perfect.

Until today, Loki was being so distant and quiet. June was starting to worry and decided to lay down next to him.

"What do you want to practice today?" June asked smiling.

Loki looked at her "Nothing, leave me alone"

June's smile faded "What's wrong Loki? Have I done something?" she asked.

Loki laughed. A sinister laugh that June hadn't heard for months.

"My world doesn't revolve around you mortal, I said leave me alone so do it" he demanded.

June tensed up then stood up, she continued to stare at Loki until she couldn't take it anymore. She kicked the books out of Loki's hands and then started to throw objects at him but he just reflected them with a shield.

"I give up! What's gotten you in to this mood?!" June screamed.

Loki continued to stare at June "The only reason why I've gotten in to this mood is because of you mortal, constantly nagging me, questioning me, never leaving me alone. You are pathetic and useless. I've wasted my time with you, you weak girl" he responded quietly.

June looked down at the floor, trying to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't control it. It was too much. She fell to the floor clutching herself, she heard Loki move towards her but she closed her eyes and thought of somewhere else. When June opened her eyes, she was back in her old tree house at her parents farm. She looked around making sure that Loki hadn't followed her then picked up a blanket from her old bed and wrapped it around her.

Hours later June was still sitting in the same position and place even though her butt was numb. She was trying to think about what could've happened to make Loki turn on her like that. All the mean things he said to her but he's the God of mischief, of course he's going to be a dick.

But June really had no idea what was about to happen.


End file.
